


Livre 1 : Le dévoreur de monde

by SilverDragonborn



Series: Un dragon d'argent [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonborn/pseuds/SilverDragonborn
Summary: Silver revient de son voyage en Cyrodill pour se retrouver propulser dans la guerre qui déchire son pays natal. Entre sa loyauté et son cœur, entre la violence et la sagesse, que va-t-elle choisir de suivre.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers Skyrim !! Ça faisait un moment que je souhaiter poster mon histoire mais je n'ai pas encore trouver de béta donc si ça interresse quelqu'un je suis preneuse.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE !!

OoO

C’est le sursaut du passage d’un trou qui réveilla Silver, la jeune femme grogna contre le conducteur du chariot. Elle dormait si bien pourtant… Mais ce fut quand elle voulut se frotter les yeux qu’elle remarqua les liens sur ses poignets.

« Ah vous êtes réveillez. » Silver releva le regard vers l’homme en face de lui, un nordique blond en bleu. « Vous avait été pris dans l’embuscade de la Légion. Qu’est-ce qui vous est passer par la tête de traverser la frontière ? »

Les mots du nordique furent assez flous pour l’esprit embrouillé de la jeune femme puis les souvenirs resurgirent sans filtre. La frontière de Cyrodill, elle courait après un voleur, bon sang une fille de la Guilde des voleurs qui se fait voler, si Brynolf et les autres le savait ils ce moqueraient d’elle pendant des mois. Elle avait réussit à le rattraper mais ils avaient glissé le long de la montagne avant d’atterrir sur une route, avec en face d’une troupe d’homme en bleu. Silver n’avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que d’autres hommes leur sautèrent dessus et qu’une bataille s’engagea.

« Des légionnaires… » Silver siffla en foudroyant le voleur de chevaux qui se trouver dans le chariot, elle était enchainer à cause de lui. S’il ne l’avait pas voler. Silver regarda sa tenue, ils lui avaient enlevé son armure de Guilde et… Non… Non… Elle se mit à bouger et à se retourner dans le chariot.  
« Hey bougez pas trop ! » Fit le nordique.  
« Mon amulette ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Mon amulette de Talos ! Ils me l’ont prisent ! » Silver était complétement paniquée, tous mais pas ça pas son amulette de Talos c’est tout ce qui lui rester de son passé.  
« Il ont dû vous la prendre. » Souffla doucement le nordique. « Ils ont fait ça à tout le monde quand ils nous ont attraper. Désolé… »  
« Pff Maudit Sombrage tout est de votre faute. » Fit le voleur de chevaux. « L’empire à eu raison de stopper cette stupide croyance. »  
« Un peu de respect ! » Cria le nordique. « Nous nous battons pour Bordeciel. Pour nos frères et sœur de sang. »

Silver se détourna de la conversation avant de regarder l’homme à côté d’elle. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en Cyrodill mais les rares infos qu’elle avait eues de Bordeciel lui avaient parlé de la guerre civile dans son pays, des Sombrage. L’homme était tout aussi blond que l’autre homme et il était bâillonner mais sa tenue était bien différente, plus noble, oui quand on travaille dans le vol on apprend à bien observer les personnes autour d’elle pour estimer le poids de leur bourse. L’homme ce tourna à son tour et Silver le reconnut : Ulfric Sombrage, c’était Ulfric Sombrage… Silver ce détourna les joues rouges et tendit sa main vers son amulette avant de se souvenir qu’elle ne l’avait plus.

« On est bientôt arriver. » Souffla le nordique. « Helgen… »

Les murs du village étaient immense mais loin de ceux de Faillaise, elle n’allait pas mourir ici, pas quand elle était proche de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la maison. Elle effaça complétement les mots qui volaient autour d’elle pour ce concentré sur un moyen de s’enfuir. Suivant le mouvement, elle sauta du chariot et vit une sortie : les tonneaux à sa gauche montaient jusqu’à un rempart si elle arriver à sauter assez haut et à courir elle serait libre en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire « Crotte de Ragnard ». 

« Approchez quand on dira votre nom. » Dit un Légionnaire. « Ralof de Rivebois. » Le nordique en bleu passa devant Silver. « Morik de Mortal. »  
« Non pitié je ne suis pas un rebelle ! » Supplia le voleur de chevaux mais devant le rejet des Légionnaires, il tenta de s’enfuir avant de recevoir une flèche dans le dos.  
« IMBECILE !!! » Ragea Silver intérieurement, maintenant ils allaient être vigilant et ses chances de fuite venait de s’effacer complétement. « Silver, de Faillaise. » Fit-elle alors qu’on lui demander son nom. C’était fini… elle ne pourrait pas s’enfuir, aligner avec les autres soldats, le billot semblait vouloir la pousser vers Sovngarde. Oh et puis zut elle allait mourir et puis c’est tout. La mort ne l’avait jamais vraiment effrayé par le passé, rien ne dit que la personne qu’elle voler ne la tuerait pas en la repérant ou bien en ce faisant attaquer par de simples bandits… La mort à toujours était prés d’elle. Un soupir de soulagement la remplis alors qu’elle marcher vers le billot le cœur en paix.

« Adieu Brynolf, Delvin, Vex, Tonilia, Mercer, Saphir, Cynric, Niruin, Rune, Thrynn, Vipir, Etienne. » Pensa Silver en posant la tête sur le billot tachant ses cheveux du sang du prisonnier mort avant elle. « Je vous retrouverez en Sovngarde. »  
Le bourreau leva sa hache d’arme, une mort rapide et sans douleur était une bonne mort. Le regard de Silver ce détourna alors qu’une forme noire leur vola par-dessus avant d’atterrir sur la tour.

« DRAGON !!!! »  
« ZU'U LOST DAAL! »

Le cri du dragon résonna dans les os de Silver la faisant rouler sur le sol, le ciel semblait c’être embrasser, des pierres de feux chutèrent du ciel frappant le sol de leur poids de mort. Une main ferme ce saisit de son coude pour la relevait et la traina vers la tour. Silver s’écrasa contre les marches essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Jarl Ulfric, c'est quoi ce truc ? Les légendes pourraient-elles être vraies ? » Ralof hurlait pour ce faire entendre par-dessus le fracas autour d’eux.  
Ulfric, maintenant libre de parler, le secoua tristement. « Les légendes ne brûlent pas les villages. Nous devons partir, maintenant ! »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Silver grimpa les marches de la tour, mais recula juste à temps tandis que le dragon fit s’effondrer le mur crachant du feu qui remplis toute la pièce. Il s'est ensuite envolé aussi vite qu'il est venu.

« ZU'U LOS HET FAH HI, DOVAHKIIN! KORAAV LUIS DINOK! »

Observant la ville à travers le trou dans le mur, Ralof désigna un bâtiment dont le toit était déchiré: « Sautez de l'autre côté, je vous rejoindrais quand je le pourrai ! »  
Silver poussa un soupir, ses mains étaient toujours liées mais elle pourra gérer l’atterrissage, prenant un peu d’élan Silver croisa de nouveau le regard d’Ulfric. Son envie de survivre fut comme multiplier, elle devait survivre, cette pensée en tête Silver sauta aussi loin qu’elle put et roula pour atténuer le choc, l’air était acre et lourd mais elle vivait toujours. Relevant la tête elle vit avec horreur le dragon s’appuyer contre la tour, la faisant s’effondrer encore plus.

« RALOF !! JARL ULFRIC !! » La toux lui brula la gorge, elle devait continuer à fuir.  
Elle sauta au sol de manière précaire mais réussit à ce relever, elle courut vers la route quant-elle vit le dragon face à un enfant et un tas fumant, aussi vite qu’elle put elle attrapa le petit garçon et le poussant loin du feu du dragon.  
« Tout va bien. » Sourit Silver. « On va aller chercher ta maman. Où elle est ? » Le petit garçon pointa le tas fumant et Silver put distinguer une forme humaine. « Oh Talos… » Elle serra l’enfant contre elle avant de voir des légionnaires s’approcher, elle ne pouvait pas rester là ils allaient la faire de nouveau prisonnière ! « Ecoutes moi tu ne dois pas bouger OK ? Restes là et dès que les légionnaires arrivent, court vers eux. »

Silver sauta dans une maison et partit vers la porte à travers laquelle ils étaient entrés. Soudainement le dragon atterris sur le mur que Silver longer, l’aura magique de la créature figea Silver de peur, ses écailles noires comme la nuit semblait imperméable aux flèches et aux lames qui se fracassaient contre. Une fois le dragon envolé Silver arriva à la porte mais des légionnaires coururent vers elle la forçant à bifurquer vers le donjon.

« HEY ! PAR ICI ! » Ralof tenait la porte du donjon ouverte permettant à Silver d’entrer en vitesse. « Bon sang vous êtes en vie. » Il plaqua avec force sa main contre l’épaule de Silver manquant de la faire tomber. « Avais-vous vu les autres ? »  
« Non » Silver s’éfondra contre une chaise, l’adrénaline commencer à refluer la laissant complétement vide. « Après avoir sauté j’ai croisé personne. » Elle espérer quand même que l’enfant est pu survivre.  
« Très bien. Venez là. » Ralof dégaina une dague et commença à défaire les liens de Silver. « Vous pouvez prendre la tenue de Kurk. » Il pointa le cadavre. « Il n’en aura plus besoin. »  
Silver hocha faiblement de la tête avant de fouiller le corps de l’homme, la tenue des Sombrages étaient assez légère, elle se glissa dans ce qui semblait être une remise quand elle vit un objet lui appartenant : son havresac ! L’objet ne semblait pas avoir était toucher ou forcer, Silver l’ouvrit et soupira de bonheur en voyant son amulette à l’intérieur et toutes ses affaires étaient là hormis son armure de guilde et ses armes. Elle retourna vers l’entré et prit la hache de Kurk, pas l’arme qu’elle préférer mais au moins elle n’était plus sans défense.

« Bon sang cette porte est fermée. » Grogna Ralof en essayant d’ouvrir la porte menant au donjon.  
« Laissez-moi faire. » Silver sortit son matériel de crochetage et entreprit d’ouvrit la porte en vain. « Oblivion ! C’est pas vrai ! »  
« Un problème ? » Souffla Ralof.  
« Cette porte à besoin d’une clef. » Voyant le regard interrogatif de Ralof elle compléta. « Cette porte à une serrure trop complexe pour que je puisse la forcer, il nous faut la clef. »  
« Bon sang…. Elle doit êt… Planquez-vous ! »

Silver ce glissa dans les ombres en face de Ralof alors que deux Légionnaires entraient dans le donjon : un simple soldat et la Capitaine. Silver mima qu’elle s’occuper de la Capitaine avant de frapper avec force l’arrière du genou de la femme la faisant tomber au sol. Et toujours aussi vite elle planta la lame le long des yeux de la Capitaine la tuant sur le coup. Le soldat n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Ralof lui trancha la nuque d’un coup.

« Bien jouer. » Souffla-t-il. « Habituer à se battre depuis l’ombre ? »  
« Depuis toujours. » Silver prit l’épée du capitaine. « Beaucoup mieux. »  
Les deux fugitifs descendirent dans les donjons quand ils perçurent des bruits de combat, trois Sombrages combattaient deux Légionnaires, ils n’eurent même pas à combattre les soldats.  
« L’un de vous a vu le Jarl ? » Fit Ralof.  
« Non pas depuis l’arrivée du dragon. » Répondit une Sombrage.  
« Oblivion. Avec ce dragon et les Légionnaires on va avoir du pain sur la planche pour sortir. » Souffla Silver, les nouveaux Sombrages la regardèrent surprit par sa présence. « Ce genre de donjon a souvent une sortie annexe, une sorte de sortie de secours en cas de siège, qui débouche directement dans la nature loin du fort. »  
« Comment vous savez ça ? » Fit Ralof sidérer  
« Bin…. J’ai des crochets dans mon sac et je suis habituer à me fondre dans l’ombre, savoir comment s’infiltrer ou sortir d’un fort sans se faire voir est donc normal. »  
« Voleuse… » Grinça un Sombrage.  
« Oh c’est bon là. » Silver commença à s’éloigner vers la sortie. « Chacun gagne sa vie comme il peut. » Ou dans son cas quand on vécut dans une guilde de voleur depuis ses 5 ans on vit ainsi.

Passant la première Silver put voir que la salle était entièrement pleine de Légionnaires et ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de partir avant l’arrivée de Tulius…. Ralof arriva à ses côtés et se pencha à son tour avant d’hocher la tête, à cinq ils auraient une chance de s’en sortir sans trop de casse. Dégainant son épée, Silver se glissa dans la salle aussi furtivement qu’elle le pouvait, elle se glissa vers le premiers soldat et lui trancha net la gorge. Son arc et ses flèches était de faible facture mais cela suffirait, d’un bond le group fonça vers les légionnaires les massacrant sans pitié, Silver tua deux gardes d’une flèche dans l’œil avant de s’occuper d’un autre à l’épée. Le combat fut bref mais intense et ils n’avaient essuyé aucune perte.

« Écoutez il faut que vous gardez cette position au cas où quelqu’un arrive ou bien Ulfric, pendant ce temps nous allons avancer et sécuriser le périmètre. »  
« Bien ! »  
« Tu es... Enfin vous êtes un chef ? » Demanda Silver en passant au tutoiement sans faire attention avant de se reprendre.  
« Quoi ? Non je suis un simple soldat mais j’ai servi sous les ordres directs d’Ulfric et de Galmard donc… » Il se tourna vers Silver alors qu’ils traversaient un ruisselet d’eau. « Tutoies moi après une bataille pareille nous somme frères et sœur d’arme. »  
« Oh je crois que tu mieux trouver. Parais que j’ai un sale caractère. » Ria Silver, pendant un instant elle eut l’impression d’avoir Brynolf en face d’elle, son frère de cœur lui manquait tant mais maintenant elle avait une chance de le revoir

Le duo s’avança plus profondément dans la grotte, armes sorties, le froid glissant entre eux fit frissonner Silver : 5 ans sous le soleil chaud de Cyrodill lui avait fait oublier la douce froideur de la neige de Bordeciel. Comme ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Le soleil la réchauffa un peu lorsqu’ils sortirent de la grotte.

« Enfin !!! » Silver prit une grande inspiration avant de ce caché contre un rocher alors que le dragon passa par-dessus eux, il était toujours aussi effrayant dans le ciel bleu que dans le ciel déchirer au-dessus d’Helgen. Un dragon…. Elle avait survécu à l’attaque d’un dragon…  
« Il est partis. » Souffla Ralof avant de ce relevé. « Nous devrions descendre vers le nord Rivebois n’est pas loin, nous y trouverons un abri et de la nourriture auprès de ma sœur. »  
« Ralof j’ai une question….ou plutôt plusieurs. »  
« Pose-les. »  
« Que sont les Sombrages ? » Voyant l’air choquer de Ralof elle ce dépêcha de détailler sa question. « J’ai passé plusieurs années en Cyrodill et j’ai vaguement entendu parler de la Guerre Civile. Pourquoi vous battez vous ? »  
« Le Traité de l’Or Blanc ça te dis quelque chose ? »  
« … »  
« Ca date de bien de 10 ans tu sais ? »  
« C’est bon j’avais 15 ans à cette époque. » Grogna Silver. « Et puis la politique n’a jamais était mon fort. »  
« Enfin bref. Le traité de l’Or Blanc est le nom que l'on a donné au traité qui est signé à l'issue de la Grande Guerre entre l'Empire et le Domaine Aldmeri. » Silver hocha de la tête, la Grande Guerre avait emporté beaucoup d’habitant de Bordeciel mais une aubaine pour les voleurs comme elle. « Les clauses du traité sont très défavorables à l'Empire et comportent l'attribution d'une large partie du Sud de Martelfell au Thalmor et une autorité accrue de ce dernier dans les affaires internes de l'Empire notamment concernant la fameuse interdiction du culte de Talos. »  
« QUOI !!!! » Silver se saisit du col du soldat. « Comment ça le culte de Talos à était interdit !!! » bon sang à 15 ans elle n’avait jamais percuté.  
« Et oui ils ont bannis le créateur de l’Empire lui-même. » La voleuse posa sa main sur son amulette de Talos. « Ce traité à déclenchait une vague de protestation dans l'Empire faisant apparaître plusieurs groupes de rebelles. En Bordeciel, Ulfric Sombrage à décider de mener la révolte des Sombrages. Et nous voilà. »  
« Bon sang…. J’ai pratiquement rien entendu de tel en Cyrodill. »  
« Et que faisait une Nordique en Cyrodill ? »  
« Je… Je chercher mon passé. Mais que voulais dire le Général Tulius quand-il à dit que Jarl Ulfric à tuer le Haut-Roi ? » Cette rumeur avait fait rage quand elle était allée dans la dernière ville de Cyrodill avant la frontière.  
« Ulfric à défier en combat singulier le Haut-Roi Torygg et il a utilisé le Thu’um pour le désarmer et le tuer d’une lame dans le cœur. »

Le Thu’um… Silver en avait entendu parler de nombreuse fois, l’Art Nordique ancestral que seul quelques un pouvaient contrôler. Alors ce n’était pas un assassinat comme le disait les rumeurs mais un combat honorable.

OoO

Rivebois était un petit village typique de Bordeciel, le genre qui se créer autour d’une scierie et qui s’agrandit au fil du temps. Les habitants ne semblent pas savoir pour la destruction d’Helgen et pour l’arrivée du dragon, Ralof la guida à travers le village jusqu’à arriver auprès de la scierie.

« Mon frère ! » Une femme lâcha son hache et courut prendre Ralof dans ses bras. « J’ai était si inquiètes, on dit qu’Ulfric a été capturer. »  
« Gerdur…. Du calme… » Ralof posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur la calmant un peu. « Il faut qu’on parle… en privé. »  
« Et elle ? »  
« Silver de Faillaise. » Fit la jeune femme en ce penchant légèrement.  
« C’est une amie, sans son aide je serais encore à Helgen. »  
« Helgen… Mais ? » Soudain son expression fut plus sérieuse et elle les guida vers une souche d’arbre. Silver se laissa tomber dessus, complétement vide d’énergie. « Bien qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? »  
« Nous avons était capturer par les Impériaux alors que nous étions proche de la frontière, une belle embuscade je dois dire, cinq soldats pour un seul des notre. C’est là que Silver est apparue et capturer avec nous, les Impériaux n’ont même pas voulu nous donner un procès équitable et nous ont mis sur le billot. » Ralof posa son regard sur Silver qui frissonna au souvenir du contact du bois sanglant. « Et ce fut à cet instant qu’un dragon nous à attaquer. »  
« UN DRAGON !!! » Cria Gerdur.  
« Chut… Enfin ! Bref nous avons réussis à nous enfuir en passant par les donjons mais nous ignorons si d’autre ont survécu…. Ainsi que le Jarl Ulfric. »  
« Si un dragon à attaquer Helgen, nous sommes sans défense et le Jarl Balgruff doit être mis au courant au plus vite. »  
« Je vais m’en occuper. » Fit Silver. « Je dois retourner à Faillaise et Blancherive est sur mon chemin. » Mais alors qu’elle bouger Silver remarqua son odeur. « Mais avant je crois que j’ai besoin d’un bain… »

OoO

Plonger dans l’eau fut comme être complétement libre, la crasse qui la recouvrait depuis la traverser de la frontière coula dans l’eau où ses cheveux d’argent flotter librement, toute sa vie était chambouler désormais… Elle qui penser revenir simplement en Bordeciel avec des réponses voilà qu’elle rentrer sans la moindre réponse sur son passé ou sur sa famille. Comment les autres allaient réagir ? Brynolf et Delvin lui avait donné beaucoup d’argent de leur vols pour qu’elle puisse aller en Cyrodill et elle n’avait plus rien. Enfin elle avait toujours son havresac enchanter, l’objet était une merveille magique, seul elle pouvait l’ouvrir grâce à un lien de sang, quand elle l’avait volé à un nécromancien elle avait réussi à le lier à elle en tuant son propriétaire et en le volant.

« Ah vous allez bien ? » Demanda Gerdur. « Je viens vous dire que le repas sera servi dans quelque minutes. »  
« Merci j’arrive. »  
Le repas fut assez chaleureux mais Silver pouvait sentir le regard appuyer du fils de Gerdur sur elle.  
« Tu veux me poser une question ? »  
« Euh… Oui ! Pourquoi votre amulette elle est bizarre ? »  
« Bon sang Fils. » Son père commença à le gronder. « On ne pose pas ce genre de question ! »  
« Ce n’est rien on me la pose souvent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à ce genre de runes, je l’ai depuis que je suis toute petite. Et j’ai jamais su pourquoi. »

C’était cette ignorance qui avait poussé Silver à partir pour Cyrodill, aucunes runes sur son amulette n’était ni nordique ni crevassaise et maintenant elle savait qu’elle ne venait pas de Cyrodill. D’où venait-elle alors ? Pourquoi ses parents l’ont-ils laissé dans le pire endroit qui puisse exister ? Soupirante Silver retourna à sa soupe, elle devait arrêter de penser à tout ça, elle avait échoué et devrais subir la colère de la Guilde. Pas vraiment envie à vrai dire… Elle allait transmettre le message de Gerdur au Jarl puis elle verrait comment son avenir ce présenterait à elle.


	2. Annonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers Skyrim !! Je n'ai pas encore trouver de béta donc si ça interresse quelqu'un je suis preneuse.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE !!

**Un dragon d’argent**

**Livre 1 : Le dévoreur de monde**

**Chapitre 2 : Annonce**

OoO

Blancherive n’était qu’à une heure à pied de Rivebois, Silver décida alors de partir en début de matinée, ainsi elle pourrait profiter du frais de la journée avant que n’arrive le soleil et la chaleur. Armer d’une épée, d’un arc, de flèches et de provision, Silver quitta Rivebois en saluant Ralof qui avait décidé de rester le temps qu’on l’oublie un peu avant de partir pour Vendaume. Descendre le long de la rivière fut assez facile, le calme de la nature poussa Silver à respirer un grand coup pour profiter de la solitude. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait faire une fois son message transmis au jarl ?

Retourner à Faillaise ? Non Brynolf et les autres allaient la tuer pour n’avoir rien trouver sur son passé. Tant de sacrifices… Pour rien. Oh elle n’était pas la seule dans ce cas, Rune aussi rechercher son passé grâce à sa pierre runique. Les deux n’avaient aucun passé mais s’était trouver un avenir dans la guilde. Oh comme la Cruche Percée lui manquait… Même l’odeur âcre du réservoir !

Et si elle devenait mercenaire ? Ou plutôt mercenaire-voleuse. Oui ce serait bien, vendre ses compétences pour voler des objets pour d’autres personnes et ainsi gagner quelques pièces, voir beaucoup de pièces.

_« Tu devrais rejoindre la rébellion. Tu as pu voir le vrai visage de l’Empire. »_

Les mots de Ralof glissèrent le long de sa mémoire, devenir une Sombrage, combattre pour la liberté de Bordeciel et en faire une terre en paix ? L’offre avait fait mouche dans le cœur de Silver, cela sentait plutôt bon, une vie d’aventure et de combat, peut-être que ses compétences de voleuse pourraient être utile pour prendre des forts ?

Elle laissa ses questions de côté, quand elle vit Blancherive haute et droite face à elle. Elle aurait besoin d’un peu d’argent mais cela pourra se faire facilement en vidant quelques poches ou en récoltant une prime ou deux. Un soudain fracas la fit trembler, au loin elle pouvait voir un géant ravageait les récoltes d’une ferme. Elle accéléra le pas en armant son arc et tira dans l’épaule du géant, une fois plus proche elle vit que d’autres combattants essayer de pousser le géant au sol. Silver ce plaça à bonne distance et commença à recouvrir le géant de flèche, au final ce fut l’autre archère qui tira la flèche mortelle, s’enfonçant dans l’œil et tuant net le monstre.

« C’était un beau combat. » Fit une guerrière. « Vous avez l’étoffe pour être un Compagnon.

« Pardon un Compagnon ? » Evidemment elle avait entendu parler des guerriers descendant des soldats d’Ysgramor lui-même, ils avaient une vision très nette de l’honneur et du courage, le genre à foncer tête baisser dans une bataille sans faire cas de la furtivité. « Bof… » Silver leva les épaules en s’éloignant. « Pas vraiment mon genre. Mais vous pouvez garder la prime pour le géant. »

Passant devant les écuries, elle alla voir le chauffeur de chariot, il fallait qu’elle sache de quel côté était le jarl avant d’entrer, pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau en prison.

« Hola mon ami. »

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Une envie de voyage ? »

« Non pas tout de suite. Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez bien la ville. »

« Je connais Blancherive comme ma poche. » Ria l’homme.

« Bien. Je voudrais savoir dans quel camp est le jarl. » Sourit Silver en pointant son armure. « Je n’ai pas trop envie de me faire lyncher. »

« Alors là pas de problème ! Le jarl tiens à rester neutre le plus longtemps possible. Mais faites quand même attention au chef de la garde ainsi qu’à la famille Guerriers-nés ils sont pour l’Empire. Si vous voulez vous changez la forge de La Guerrière offre de belle armure. »

« Ah… merci l’ami. »

Oblivion… Même en zone neutre son armure était trop voyante et en plus si le chef des gardes était un pro-impérial, il valait mieux en trouver une plus neutre et de meilleure qualité.

« Halte là !! Blancherive est fermée à cause des dragons. »

« Je viens de Rivebois. Ils appellent à l’aide. »

« Oh…. Bien sûr entrez ! »

Et ben dis donc ? Ça c’est une ville qui s’ouvre facilement alors qu’elle doit être fermée à cause du danger. Les gardes sont cons parfois…

OoO

La forge fut le premier commerce que Silver vit, le fracas du métal sur le métal s’était stopper alors que la forgeronne parler avec un homme en armure impériale.

« Vous forger des armes pour la Rébellion ! » Hurla l’armure impériale

« Je forge pour tout le monde et en ce moment j’ai trop de commande pour m’occuper de celle des Guerriers-nés ! Si vous voulez vos armes aller voir Eorlumd Grisetoisson. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit Silver à la forgeronne, ignorant l’armure impériale.

« Oui. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Sombrage ? » Cracha l’homme.

« Je ne crois pas vous parlez à vous. » Fit la voleuse à l’armure impériale avant de se tourner vers la forgeronne. « Combien vaut vos armures ? »

« Nous avons des armures en cuir à 50, en peau à 40 et en fourrure à 25 septim. Les achats de font à l’intérieur. »

« D’accord merci. Pardon... »

Silver eu un sourire en s’excusant de bousculer l’armure impériale puis entra dans la boutique où attendez un homme armer d’une hache d’arme, comme une pancarte « ON NE ME VOLES PAS ! ». En parlant de vol elle fit tourner la bourse qu’elle avait piquer à l’armure impériale, il y avait bien 200 septim, de quoi la relooker complétement.

« Bonjour je vais vous prendre une armure et des gants de cuir ainsi que… une cinquantaine de flèches d’acier. »

Une fois son achat fait, Silver se rendit dans l’arrière-boutique pour enfiler la nouvelle armure, beaucoup plus protectrice, plus résistante et complétement neutre, elle enleva quand même un morceau de tissu bleu Sombrage et le noua autour de son poignet. Silver vendit son armure de Sombrage et partit vers Fort-Dragon. La ville était remplie de civils vadrouillant dans les rues des différents quartiers, Silver avait déjà voler à plusieurs reprises dans ses maisons et visiter les cachots autant de fois. S’enfuir de cet endroit était assez facile quad on savait où aller et à quel garde donner une pièce ou deux. C’était une belle ville et le beau temps de la région était propice à la bonne humeur. Alors qu’elle traverser la place du Vermidor elle se figea en voyant le mauvais état dans lequel ce trouvait l’arbre de Blancherive, complétement dessécher il faisait peine à voir. Comment les prêtes du temple avaient pu le laisser ainsi ?

« Vous auriez une petite pièce ? » Une petite fille se tenait devant l’arbre, sa robe verte était couverte de terre et semblait assez abimer.

« Tiens va à l’auberge et prend un bon repas chaud. » Silver fouilla ses poches et donna une dizaine de pièces à la petite fille, voir ce genre de spectacle lui donner toujours envie de les aider le plus possible. « Ne dépense pas tout d’un coup ok ? »

« MERCI MADAME !! » La petite fille avait un large sourire et partit en courant vers le quartier de l’auberge.

Trop d’enfants était ainsi dans Bordeciel, orphelins sans la moindre attache mais au moins celle-là n’avait pas eu à partir pour Honoren. Penser à l’orphelina fit frissonner Silver de peur, même maintenant après 20 ans de vol, de dangers et de mort, Silver tremblait toujours en pensant à Grelod La Douce. Comme si cette givrépaire pouvait avoir la moindre douceur dans son cœur.

Talos en soit remercier elle avait pu s’en échapper en rejoignant la Guilde avec Brynolf. La plus belle journée de sa vie.

OoO

Le palais de Fort-Dragon avait toujours eu une présence imposante et encore plus quand on était dans les ombres mais aujourd’hui elle allait devoir rester dans la lumière. C’était bien le genre d’endroit où elle pouvait trouver des objets de valeurs qui rapporter gros auprès de Delvin ou de Tonilia.

« Haltes ! » Une Dummer lui fit face. « Seul un fou approcherait un jarl sans y être invité. »

« Je viens de Rivebois.» Silver leva les bras démontrant ses attentions non violentes. « Les habitants appellent à l’aide. »

« Irileth. » Fit le jarl. « Laissez-la approcher. » Guider par la Dummer Silver se sentit comme une petite fille face au jarl de Blancherive, cet homme diriger la plus grande et importante province de Bordeciel et le crane de dragon ornant le mur n’avait rien de rassurant pour la jeune femme et encore elle avait vu un dragon vivant il n’y a qu’une journée. « Qui êtes-vous et que me veut Rivebois ? »

« Mon jarl je me nomme Silver et je viens vous annoncer qu’un dragon à attaquer Helgen en massacrant toute l’armée impériale présente à cet instant. » Voyant que l’homme ne la croyait pas elle continua. « Gerdur de Rivebois m’a envoyée quérir votre aide après l’avoir vus s’éloigner au loin. »

« Hum … Gerdur est une femme sensée et peu enclin à la folie. » Le jarl se releva. « Pouvez-vous m’assurer que cela n’est pas une tromperie des Sombrages »

« Faut dire que les Sombrage eux même ne s’attendez pas à ça quand ils se sont fait capturer. » Pensa Silver avant de se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça au jarl et sa condition de prisonnière de l’époque encore moins. « Oui je vous le jure sur mon honneur mon jarl, j’ai vu moi-même le dragon venir dans cette direction. »

« Par Ysmir ! » Balgruff sembla s’effondrais sur lui-même. « Vous aviez raison Irileth. Proventus qu’en dites-vous ? Devons-nous toujours croire en la solidité de nos murs ? »

« Il nous faut envoyer des hommes à Rivebois. » Fit Irileth. « Fortifier la zone. »

« Et prendre le risque que le jarl d’Epervine pourrait penser que nous avons rejoint Ulfric. Nous ne devrions pas envoyer des hommes… »

« ASSEZ ! » Le cri figea Silver, l’autorité du jarl se faisant absolue. « Je ne resterais pas les bras croiser alors qu’un dragon attaque ma chatelerie et menace mon peuple. Nous allons envoyer un détachement au plus vite. »

« Bien mon Jarl. » Irileth s’inclina rapidement et partit dans le palais.

« Quand vous, Silver c’est ça ? Vous avez fait preuve de courage et de loyauté en venant me transmettre ce message. Puisse que vous sembliez faite pour l’action accepterez-vous d’effectuer une tâche pour moi ? »

« Euh…. » Une tâche ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait lui faire faire ? Peut-être qu’il y a une petite récompense à la clef ! Assez pour voyager en chariot. « Que puis-je pour vous mon jarl ? »

Balgruff la guida vers une salle annexe à la grande salle, des pierres de l’âme et des éléments d’alchimie orner le bureau alors que le mage de la ville travailler sur un enchantement. Elle n’était pas très douée avec la magie, mis à part une connaissance basique du sort de feu, de glace et savoir faire apparaitre une petite boule de lumière, Silver était une bille en art mystique. Elle était capable de viser l’œil d’un lapin à plus de 100 mètres mais faire apparaitre une boule de feu ou lancer une minuscule sort…

« Farengar. J’ai trouvé la personne qui vous faut pour votre petite recherche. Tous vos projets sur les dragons sont désormais une priorité absolue. Nous ignorons encore s’il nous faut affronter un ou plusieurs dragons. Dites-lui tous les détails aux plus vite. »

« Donc… Le jarl pense que vous pouvez m’aider ? » Le dédain dans la voix du mage crispa Silver mais elle ce contint pour avoir une chance d’obtenir un travail. De plus après avoir travaillé sous les ordres de Mercer on apprend vite à ne plus faire cas des mots de ce genre et aux ton méprisant. « Il faut que vous alliez chercher, et quand je dis chercher je veux dire plonger dans des ruines dangereuses à la recherche d’un objet qui pourrait très bien être ailleurs. »

« C’est moi ou il veut me faire peur ? » Pensa Silver. « Ok et qu’est-ce que je dois chercher ? Pour que vous vous y intéresser ce doit être un objet très ancien. »

« Oh vous n’êtes pas comme ces têtes creuses que le jarl m’envoie. »

« Oui j’aime bien savoir dans quoi je m’embarque afin de pouvoir éviter les mauvaises surprises. » Règle n°3 du bon voleur : vaut mieux toujours avoir une vision des plus détaillée du plan de base pour créer un plan de secours en cas de besoin.

« Il s’agit d’une ancienne tablette perdue dans un vieux tertre, elle cartographie les anciennes tombes de dragons. »

« Et c’est où votre tertre ? »

« Le tertre des Chutes-Tourmentées. »

« Pardon ? » Il voulait l’envoyer dans un tertre…. Mais c’était parfait ! Rien ne possédait plus d’objet à voler que l’un de ces vieux tertres. De plus les gens mettaient toujours des urnes funéraires pleine d’or ou d’objets précieux dans les tombes. Et concernant les Draugrs elle saurait les contenir. « Je prends la mission. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ça vous à plu ? Oui ou non je sui ouverte à toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer.
> 
> A PLUS !!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ancien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers Skyrim !! Je n'ai pas encore trouver de béta donc si ça interresse quelqu'un je suis preneuse.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE !!

**Un dragon d’argent**

**Livre 1 : Le dévoreur de monde**

**Chapitre 3 : Ancien**

OoO

Il faisait bien moins froid dans le tertre et Silver put retirer sa veste de fourrure, elle l’avait prise sur le cadavre d’un des premiers bandits qu’elle avait croisés avant de monter la montagne. Ils étaient qu’un petit groupe mais rien ne lui disait qu’elle n’allait pas en croiser d’autre à l’intérieur et sur cette idée elle sortit son arc, qu’elle avait encore voler sur un cadavre mais l’arc de chasse était bien meilleur que l’arc long d’Helgen.

« MAUDIT SOIT-IL !! » Une voix féminine. « Je vais le tuer ! »

« Oh calme toi un peu ! tu crois que tu es la seule avec ce désir ? » Une autre voix retentit dans le hall. « Dire que l’ont à rien vu venir… »

Silver ce glissa dans l’ombre et ce rapprocha aussi silencieusement qu’elle le pouvait, du peu quelle comprenait entre les cris de rage et les insultes, un certain Arvel, surement un membre du groupe, avait voler un objet important et c’était enfui dans le tertre. Il devait être sacrément sûr de lui, personne n’entrerait dans un tertre sans être sûr de ce qui l’attendait et dire que c’est justement ce qu’elle allait le faire. D’un geste ample sa flèche transperça le torse d’un des bandits et l’autre n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’une autre flèche l’envoya à Sovngarde. Elle ignorait toujours combien de bandit elle devait craindre au fond du tertre mais bon l’inconnu était une notion propre à ce genre d’endroit, avec Brynolf ils avaient fouiller des nombres incroyable de tertre en quêtes de sensations forte ou simplement de trésor, juste dommage qu’à chaque fois la Chambre aux Histoires leur soit toujours fermée… Maudites soit ces portes inviolables, elles en avaient brisées des volontés, sans la bonne griffe de dragon impossible de découvrir les plus grand secret des nordiques.

« Vous auriez dû choisir un autre moment pour vous perdre. »

D’un bond de côté Silver esquiva l’espadon du bandit, perdue dans ses pensées elle c’était laisser approcher sans remarquer l’homme dans la salle. Trop proche pour être tuer à l’arc, Silver dégaina son épée et ce jeta dans la bataille. Contrairement à elle le bandit n’avait pas une armure de bonne qualité et en plus elle laissait les bras nus, esquivant sans fin les attaques du bandit alourdit par son arme, elle frappa avec force le poignet ennemi tranchant la chair et les nerfs.

« AAAH !!! » L’espadon tomba au sol alors que le bandit hurler de douleur.

« Bon maintenant. » Silver plaça son épée contre la gorge de l’homme. Dis-moi combien il y a de bandit dans cette caverne. »

« … »

« Tu sais que je peux encore te faire souffrir même si tu vas mourir. » Elle enfonça doucement la lame dans l’épaule du bandit.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NON PITIE !!! Y A QUE MOI ET ARVEL !!! »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il à voler ? Pourquoi tu veux le récupérer ? »

« I…Il a pris la griffe. »

« La griffe. »

« La griffe d’or, elle ouvre la Chambre aux Histoires mais il l’a volé. Je suis partit le chercher mais il a activé l’énigme et je n’arrive pas à la résoudre. »

La grille qui bloquer la porte avait un levier devant elle et plusieurs piliers au-dessus : aigle, serpent et noctuelle. Et les mêmes piliers se tenait sur le côté mais eux ils pouvaient bouger. Trop facile, elle se tourna vers le bandit, cette énigme ne valait rien et était beaucoup trop facile. Elle trancha la gorge de l’homme d’un geste et s’occupa de l’énigme.

OoO

Avancer dans le tertre était presque trop facile, elle n’avait croisé aucun Draugr ou de bandit à la recherche du voleur, bon au moins elle s’était fait les poches : plus de 5 rubis et émeraude, sans compter les septim des urnes funéraires, elle allait quand même mettre une pièce dans une urne funéraire, elle n’était pas un monstre quand même.

« A……e ! »

Euh elle venait d’entendre quelque chose non ? Tendant l’oreille elle perçut une voix.

« A L’AIDE !! »

Sans faire cas de prudence, Silver entra dans une salle et un Dunmer, surement le dénommé Arvel, était pris dans des fils…. Des fils… Des fils !!! Freinant juste à temps, Silver vit une énorme Givrépaire tomber du plafond.

« OH PUTAIN DE TALOS !!! » Courant loin de l’araignée, Silver ce planqua derrière l’arche de la salle, empêchant l’animal de la suivre. Bon sang elle avait beaucoup voyager mais jamais elle n’avait vu une givrépaire aussi…. Grosse.

Les appels à l’aide d’Arvel permirent à Silver de reprendre ses esprits, elle devait tuer cette chose au plus vite, les arches bloquait l’araignée de l’autre côté et seuls les jets de venin était à craindre. Armant son arc, Silver du presque vider son carquois de flèche avant de voir le monstre tomber au sol, mort.

« Enfin vous avez réussis ! » Arvel continuer à bouger sans vraiment y arriver, alors que Silver récupérer les flèches sur le corps de l’araignée, pas de perte elle ignorer ce qui l’attendait dans les salles suivantes.

« Bon ! Maintenant qu’on est plus tranquille. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ? Et pourquoi tu as tenté de t’enfuir avec la griffe d’or ? »

« Tu… Tu as vu les autres… »

« Si par vu tu veux dire tuer alors oui. » Silver sortit sa dague et la plaça contre le cou de l’elfe. « J’attends… »

« OUI OUI C’est bon je vais tout te dire…. La griffe d’or ouvre la porte de ce tertre. »

« Bien donnes là moi. »

« Tu crois que je peux bouger ?! » Arvel secoua ses bras. Libère-moi et je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. Je te dois bien ça non ? » Silver haussa des épaules et commença à trancher les fils collants mais alors qu’elle trancher les derniers fils le poing d’Arvel frappa sa tempe avec force, la déstabilisant. « TU CROIS QUOI ?! QUE J’ALLAIS TE DONNER CE POURQUOI J’AI TANT TRAVAILLER !!! »

Embrouiller Silver put voir le Dunmer s’enfuir dans le noir, pestant contre sa stupidité elle s’élança à sa poursuite, ce genre de tertre était heureusement en partie en ruine, ne laissant que peu d’idée de chemin possible, et donc elle savait qu’elle le retrouverait à un moment donné.

« Oh Talos… » Silver eu juste le temps de s’arrêter avant d’entrer dans la crypte. UNE PUTAIN DE CRYPTE !!! « Là je suis sûre d’avoir droit aux Draugrs. »

Elle s’accroupis et commença à avancer son arc prêt à tirer, le corps briser d’Arvel lui confirma la présence des morts-vivants et le grognement effrayant derrière ne fut qu’un supplément. La créature était toujours aussi pale et squelettique que dans ses souvenirs, la lame d’un autre temps, toujours aussi dangereuses, frappa le bouclier, ce genre de créature était assez facile à vaincre, tant qu’il en avait qu’une seule. Une fois en groupe elles étaient presque imbattables, de quoi faire peur au plus grand guerrier du Nord. Elle regarda son arc, Silver douta de sa victoire, la peau de Draugr était très dure mais en plus leur nature de mort-vivant leur donner une meilleure résistance à certains coups qui aurait tué rapidement un être humain. Le Draugr trancha l’air au-dessus de Silver alors que cette dernière esquiver d’une roulade.

« Bon puisque je n’ai pas le choix. » La lame d’acier glissa hors de son fourreau. « Epée contre épée ! »

Un cri de guerre dans la gorge, Silver s’élança dans le combat, frappant le bouclier avec force, le combat devra être rapide elle ne voulait pas que les autres Draugrs de la crypte se réveille suite au bruit. D’un geste ample Silver trancha les chevilles de son ennemi et enfonça sa lame dans le sommet du crane du monstre mettant fin à l’affrontement. Mais alors qu’elle commencer à se relever une flèche se planta dans le bras de son armure, rapidement suivi de deux autres qui finirent dans le mur. Un nouveau Draugr, surement réveiller par le combat, arma une nouvelle flèche prête à tirer.

Mais avant que Silver n’eut le temps de se mettre à l’abri le Draugr fut frapper par un piège et propulser loin dans la salle. Bon merci les pièges… Tout en se relevant contre le mur, Silver arracha la flèche de son bras, la plaie était profonde mais rien qu’une potion ne saurait guérir rapidement, vidant la fiole d’une traite elle regarda ses chaires se refermer par magie. Comment les mages et alchimistes pouvaient créer des breuvages pareils ! Son regard fut attiré par les flèches dans le mur, presque enfoncer à moitié lui donnant une idée. Surveillant autour d’elle pour ne pas se faire de nouveau avoir, elle se saisit d’arc et des flèches, la corde était presque trop dure à tendre pour elle mais elle saurait s’en habituer.

Et vite.

Quelque chose lui disait qu’elle allait en baver…

OoO

« Par la barbe de Talos !!!! » Silver s’effondrai contre un banc, elle était juste devant la Chambre aux Histoires mais la salle où elle se trouver jute avant, d’apparence calme, s’était remplie de Draugr aussi vite que les poches d’un bon voleur. Et en un rien de temps elle s’était retrouver à cours de flèches devant se battre à l’épée. Bon elle s’en était sorti et avait pu récupérer que trois flèches en assez bon état sur les morts-vivants mais elle n’allait pas recommencer de sitôt.

La porte de la Chambre aux Histoires lui faisait désormais face, combien de fois elle avait dû faire demi-tour après avoir atteint ce stade, revenir sur ses pas était horrible quand on savait les merveilles des anciens nordiques cachées juste derrière cette porte. Leur mécanisme était incroyable, il fallait aligner les anneaux dans le bon ordre en plus d’avoir la bonne clé et du bon matériau pour ne pas avoir le corps cribler de flèches empoisonnées ou empaler. Sortant de son sac la griffe d’or elle nota dans sa tête le code : ours, papillon et hibou. Commençant à faire glisser le premier anneau Silver ce figea en entendant un bruit.

« Y a quelqu’un ? » tendant l’oreille le bruit semblait venir de la porte. « S’il y a quelqu’un de l’autre côté dites-moi quelque chose… »

Le silence fut la seule réponse, Silver ne savait plus si ce quelle avait entendue était réel ou juste le vent. Grognant une insulte pour ses oreilles elle continua à effectuer le code, tournant les lourds anneaux avec difficulté, puis inséra la griffe prête à se décaler si le piège s’activer. Les anneaux tournèrent de leur plein gré s’arrêtant aux symboles du hibou et la porte s’abaissa.

De nouveau la voix se fit entendre. Non elle hurla résonnant dans la tête de Silver, jamais elle n’avait eu aussi mal… Avançant difficilement à travers la caverne, elle arriva devant un mur, sa vision se troubla alors qu’elle remarquer que des inscriptions briller, les voix semblant sortir du mot encombrant son esprit par leur bruit et leurs chants.

Et soudainement elles disparurent. La salle était remplie du silence le plus lourd de sa vie, seul le mot résonner dans sa tête ou plutôt son sens : Force… Mais quelle force et comment elle pouvait savoir ça ! Ce secouant un peu Silver grimpa sur l’estrade devant le mur et alors qu’elle allait ouvrir le coffre, le couvercle de la tombe en face d’elle s’ouvrit violement manquant de lui tomber dessus. Un Draugr bien mieux armer se leva face à elle puis un cri.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! » Silver vola sur quelques mètres. « CETAIT QUOI CA ?! » Elle n’avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d’un Draugr pouvant faire une chose pareille !

Elle plongea sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau cri, il fallait quelle se ressaisisse maintenant ce ‘n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouve à combattre un ennemi complétement nouveau dans un tertre. Comme beaucoup de ses semblables, il était assez lent et pas très intelligent, d’un bond Silver grimpa les escaliers non loin du mur. A cette distance elle pourra le viser et esquiver les cris plus vite. Prenant une lente inspiration, Silver arma sa première flèche, la corde de l’arc était encore dure à tendre mais la force devrait être suffisante. Vu la taille et la force potentielle du Draugr elle n’aurait aucune chance de l’abattre à l’arc et encore moins avec trois flèches mais elle n’aurait que trois chances pour l’incapacité suffisamment avant de le battre à l’épée. La flèche se planta profondément dans l’œil gauche du monstre sans modifier sa vitesse ou sa santé. Plus que deux. La suivante manqua largement la tête dévier par le cri. Plus qu’une.

« Talos guidez mon bras… » Pria Silver en relâchant la flèche.

L’œil droit fut complétement transpercé de part en part, rendant le monstre complétement aveugle, dégainant son épée d’un geste, Silver ce lança contre le monstre pour enfoncer son arme dans son ventre. Elle le poussa du haut de l’escalier, lâchant son arme par la même occasion. Le Draugr mourut dans un dernier cri laissant le silence remplir la salle.

« Et ben dit donc… » Silver tomba à genou complétement épuisée, finalement elle n’était pas prête à voir ce que contenait les autres Chambres aux Histoires. Trainant les pieds vers le cadavre enfin mort, elle commença à le fouiller récoltant une dizaine de pièces et la fameuse Pierre de Dragon, et ce ne fut pas la seule surprise de la salle : quatre émeraudes, trois rubis, plus de cinq cent septim et deux couronnes dont l’une d’elle semble enchantée.

« Sacré récompense ! Tous ça va me rapporter un petit paquet. Peu être ce qu’il faut pour Faillaise. »

OoO

Silver respira un coup l’air pur de la forêt, remplissant ses poumons d’autre chose que l’odeur de cadavre dans le tertre. A sa grande surprise l’aube se lever lentement devant elle, rester dans un tertre était vraiment chronophage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ça vous à plu ? Oui ou non je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer.
> 
> A PLUS !!

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ça vous à plu ? Oui ou non je sui ouverte à toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer.
> 
> A PLUS !!


End file.
